1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo securing device, and particularly to a cargo securing device allowing for multiple horizontal and vertical securing points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individual movers, truck drivers and others frequently use cargo-fastening devices to stabilize the load so that assorted cargo may be safely hauled aboard various vehicles. The cargo often includes items that are of different sizes and heights. The items to be hauled, for example, may be simple crates or cumbersome and unwieldy furniture. It is necessary to confine the hauled items such that they do not slide about the vehicle or truck bed and thus become damaged. In order to secure the cargo, a variety of restraining devices are used, including ropes, elastic cords, wires, etc. The restraining devices are attached to truck bed walls or floors by anchors, hooks, and the like.
While effective to an extent, these restraining devices are limited to a certain number of anchoring points about the truck bed. The anchoring points are often restricted to four securing points, generally two in the front and two in the back. Some improvements provide an additional two anchoring points in the middle of the truck bed. However, six anchoring points may not be enough to effectively restrain certain types of cargo. In some instances, a greater number of securing points would be beneficial to the cargo hauler.
Additionally, a variety of securing mechanisms provide anchoring points along the same plane, such as along the truck bed or along a track attached about the sides of the truck bed. However, these mechanisms do not allow for multiple anchoring points along different planes, such that different types of hauled goods may be more easily accommodated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simply constructed cargo securing mechanism that provides multiple fastening points. The greatest benefit to a cargo mover would be from a securing device that permits the securing of cargo at any point around the cargo area. Further, there is a need for a cargo securing mechanism that may be adjusted to varying heights to permit a greater range of anchoring points.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. US 2002/0048495 A1, published Apr. 25, 2002 and invented by M. Anderson et al., describes a cargo bed tie-down system. Tie-down tracks are extended within the body of a truck and on the truck bed. The tracks do not extend beyond the adjoining truck body and are therefore more easily able to blend into the body of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,769, issued Jul. 25, 1989 to J. Matthews, describes a tie-down device for a pickup truck. The device has a movable car with a fastener that is slidably mounted on a track. The track is situated about the perimeter of the truck body and additional tracks may be situated on the truck bed. The car with the fastener attached may be moved along the track and used as an anchoring mechanism for any number of positions on the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,848, issued Jul. 9, 1996 to O. Davis, describes a payload tie-down system. The system consists of tracks placed about the perimeter of the truck body and along the truck bed. S-shaped hooks are attached to carriages that are slidable onto the tracks. The S-shaped hooks connect to ropes or other securing means to hold down cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,324, issued Aug. 2, 1983 to R. Ellis describes a tie-down apparatus that is positioned along the side walls of a pick-up truck. Rails are extended between stake walls and engage holders positioned against the stake walls. The holders each have a coupling socket into which the rails are extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,724, issued Jun. 26, 1990 to V. Dutton describes a truck box top molding. Slotted rails are attached along the perimeter of the top of the truck box. The rails are fastened by screws extending within the truck box. The slots in the rails allow a rope, wire or the like to attach onto the truck box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,934, issued Aug. 20, 1991 to K. Ross describes a cargo retaining device comprising a net made of crisscrossing material and a cord. The cord is secured to the net by knots and attached to the cargo-hauling vehicle. The device allows the net to cover and secure the cargo within the vehicle bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,007, issued Jun. 20, 2000 to E. Porter et al. relates to a pick-up truck bed organizer and method. The organizer fits within the bed of a truck and is comprised of multiple legs, which are connected to each other with connectors. The connectors each have tubular plugs to which the legs telescopingly connect. The legs and connectors may be rearranged to allow for varying sizes and types of cargo to fit within the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,361, issued Nov. 21, 2000 to D. Schrader describes a securement device for securing cargo within a truck. The device consists of a hollow member attached about the top perimeter of a truck box and an additional hollow member attached at a higher level about the perimeter of the truck box. Cords for securing cargo are fastened within the hollow member and are slidable along the hollow member.
Other patents showing cargo fastening equipment include U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2002/0164225 A1, published Nov. 7, 2002 and invented by M. Snyder et al. (tie-down system with deformation region); U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2003/0095846 A1, published May 22, 2003 and invented by D. Breckel (cargo tie-downs and rail systems including such tie-downs); U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,660, issued Oct. 15, 1974 to B. Clark (pick-up truck rail assembly and tie-down device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,537, issued Dec. 11, 1984 to H. Morse (drum tie-down apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,383, issued Mar. 17, 1987 to P. Hoff (cargo stabilizer for utility vehicles); U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,298, issued Jan. 5, 1988 to J. Bott (cargo restraining system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,204, issued Feb. 13, 1990 to R. Summers (elastic spider web cargo restraint devices); U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,771, issued Sep. 11, 1990 to J. Bott (cargo restraint system).
Additional patents showing cargo fastening devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,711, issued Nov. 9, 1993 to G. Beck (tie-down apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,472, issued Jul. 11, 1995 to R. Coffland (convertible pickup side rail apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,376, issued Jul. 23, 1996 to W. Borda (apparatus and method for securing large objects); U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,055, issued Feb. 4, 1997 to J. Brown (insert for a pickup truck bed); U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,176, issued Feb. 10, 1998 to R. Anderson (cargo net with enhanced elasticity); U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,369, issued Jun. 30, 1998 to S. Lerman et al. (air cargo restraint system and fittings therefore); U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,916, issued May 23, 2000 to F. Swensen (portable base for anchoring and transporting unstable articles).
Further patents showing cargo fastening devices include U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,440 B1,. issued Sep. 18, 2001 to J. DiVaccaro (tie down strap container); U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,346 B1, issued Nov. 13, 2001 to H. Martin (load and lock tailgate); U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,815 B1, issued Aug. 27, 2002 to C. Liu (fastening device adapted for tightening a rope to fasten goods on a platform of vehicle); U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,620, issued Sep. 30, 2003 to J. Veal (load retaining apparatus on a vehicle); U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,807 B2, issued Oct. 7, 2003 to R. Bernardo (adjustable truck bed divider for stabilizing cargo); U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,901 B2, issued Nov. 11, 2003 to D. Breckel (cargo tie-downs and rail systems including such tie-downs); U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,887 B2, issued Dec. 2, 2003 to S. McDonald (tie down anchor devices and products thereof); Jap. Pat. No. 61-044040, published Mar. 3, 1986 (rope hook device for carrier vehicle); Jap. Pat. No. 61-160647, published Jul. 21, 1986 (C-shaped rope hanger).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a device to secure cargo solving the aforementioned problems is desired.